Getting Married Today
Getting Married Today from Company is featured in I Do, the fourteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Emma, Mercedes and Will. Emma begins to freak out when Sue comes in with an exact replica of her wedding dress. Emma explains that she can't do this wedding and says she can't breathe as the camera flashes. It cuts to the church where Will begins to sing as he greets various alumni of the school as they sit in the pews. He then stands at the altar, greeting a nervous Finn as he awaits Emma. But as he is unaware, Emma is singing as she stares at the mirror, Sue watching her and eating. The scene then intercuts to Mercedes singing opera at the altar, as the people in the pew sing back-up. The scene then shows Will as he begins to realize that something is wrong. Emma continues to sing as she looks back at her reflection in the mirror and continues to walk back and forth while singing fast. She sings the message to Sue about her not getting married as she begins to run, while Will sings, still waiting for her. She runs out of the reception, into the cold snow where she calls for a taxi and escapes, weeping in the back seat. Lyrics Mercedes (Kurt and Rachel harmonizing): Bless this day Pinnacle of life Husband joined to wife The heart leaps up to behold This golden day Will: Emma, I can't find my shoes Today is for Emma Emma, I give you the rest of my life To cherish and to keep you To honor you forever Today is for Emma My happily soon-to-be wife Emma, we're really getting married! Emma: Pardon me Is everybody there? Because if everybody's there I want to thank you all for coming to the wedding I'd appreciate your going even more I mean you must have lots of better things to do And not a word of this to Will Remember Will, you know, the man I'm gonna marry But I'm not Because I wouldn't ruin anyone as wonderful as he is But I thank you all For the gifts and the flowers Thank you all Now it's back to the showers Don't tell Will But I'm not getting married today Mercedes: Bless this day Tragedy of life Husband yoked to wife The heart sinks down and feels dead This dreadful day Will: Emma, I can't find my good cuff-links Emma: They're on the dresser Right next to my suicide note Listen, everybody, look I don't know what you're waiting for A wedding, what's a wedding It's a prehistoric ritual Where everybody promises fidelity forever Which is maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of Which is followed by a honeymoon Where suddenly he'll realize He's settled with a nut And wanna kill me, which he should So, thanks a bunch But I'm not getting married Go have lunch 'Cause I'm not getting married You've been grand But I'm not getting married Don't just stand there I'm not getting married And don't tell Will But I'm not getting married today Go, can't you go? Why is nobody listening? Goodbye Go and cry At another person's wake If you're quick For a kick You could pick Up a Christening But please On my knees There's a human life at stake! Listen everybody I'm afraid you didn't hear Or do you want to see a crazy lady fall apart in front of you It isn't only Will, who may be ruining his life You know we'll both of us be losing our identities I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to see him Monday But by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with the other garbage I'm not well So I'm not getting married You've been swell But I'm not getting married Clear the hall 'Cause I'm not getting married Thank you all But I'm not getting married And don't tell Will But I'm not getting married today Mercedes: Bless this bride Totally insane Slipping down the drain And bless this day in our hearts As it starts to rain Will: Today is for Emma Emma (Will): Go, can't you go? Look, you know (Emma) I adore you all (I give you) But why (The rest of) Watch me die (My life) Like Eliza on the ice? (To cherish) Look, perhaps (And to keep you) I'll collapse In the apse Right before you all So take (To honor you) Back the cake (Forever) Burn the shoes and boil the rice (Today is for Emma) Look, I didn't wanna have to tell you (My happily) But I may be coming down with Hepatitis (Soon-to-be) And I think I'm gonna faint (Wife) So if you wanna see me faint I'll do it happily (My adorable) But wouldn't it be funnier to go and watch a funeral (Wife) So thank you for the twenty-seven dinner plates Thirty-seven butter knives Forty-seven paperweights Fifty-seven candle holders Will: One more thing Emma: I am not getting married! Mercedes: Amen! Will: Softly said Emma: But I'm not getting married! Mercedes: Amen! Will: With this ring Emma: Still I'm not getting married! Mercedes: Amen! Will: I thee wed. Emma: See, I'm not getting married! Mercedes: Amen! Will and Emma: Let us pray Will (Emma): That we are getting married (That I'm not getting married) Will and Emma with the Wedding Guests: Today! Trivia *The entire wedding scene and song are a tribute to the Broadway show Company, in which Amy is about to marry Paul, but instead she freaks out and refuses to marry him, just like it happened in this episode. The song Getting Married Today, sung during this scene, is also from that same show. *The parts of the song Getting Married Today sung by Jayma Mays (Emma) are more high pitched and faster than the original version from Company. *When the episode was aired in Australia, they cut out Emma singing Right next to my suicide note. *In one Broadway version Paul was portrayed by two people: one of them was Neil Patrick Harris, who portrayed Bryan Ryan on the show. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.54.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.39.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.33.png.jpg 184196_10151441449362044_804998014_n.jpg Gettingmarriedman.png mercedes_gettingmarriedtoday.png winn_gettingmarriedtoday.png Blina amen praise.gif mike_gettingmarriedtoday.png tumblr_mib7xnodf91r2g3i1o1_250.gif tumblr_mib7xnodf91r2g3i1o2_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones